


Blindfold

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: MARVELous Guys [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, alcohol consumption, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in the area, so you decide to visit a... let's call him a "friend"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

My hand hovered in close proximity to the door, knuckles bent and ready to meet its surface, but I hesitated. Why was I so nervous? We’d been friends for quite some time, and even though I hadn’t seen him in a while, there was no reason to be insecure. As if to strengthen my resolve, I smoothed out my shirt and proceeded to knock firmly.  
I was familiar enough with him to know that I need not expect the usual shuffle of someone hurrying to get the door, and thus was not surprised when it opened quietly. He was wearing a white dress shirt and dark blue trousers. An undone tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his hair was a mess, but his lips curled into a smile when I spoke.  
“Hey, Matt!“  
“F/N! What are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?“  
“Well, it was either that or some other place’s dumpster, and only Hell’s Kitchen has you.“ I said, hugging him tightly.  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?“ he sighed, returning the gesture. “Why don’t you come in?”  
“Oh, no. I just wanted to say hello. I don’t want to intrude.”  
He chuckled and gave me that brain-scrambling smile of his.  
“You’re not. Believe me. At any given moment, you’re always less of a nuisance than Foggy, and he’s my best friend and business partner. Come in, I’ll get you a beer.”  
“Alright, then.” I said with a smile that he couldn’t see, but just might have heard.  
I closed the door behind myself and followed Matt into the depths of his apartment, admiring once again the ease with which he navigated his surroundings, considering he had no visual guide. Part of me had, for a long time since, desired to know whether he always moved with that kind of ease and determination. Sadly, the day he’d touched my face to get an idea of what I looked like was as close as I had ever gotten to finding an answer to that question. Also, I kind of wanted to know what it was like to have no visual clue about someone’s appearance. How it felt to be only be able to rely on touch in that regard. Whether it resulted in a certain sense of… intimacy.  
“F/N?” Matt asked and I shook my head to dispel my musings, reaching for the beer he held out to me and taking a seat on the couch.  
“Sorry, I was lost in thought for a second there.”  
“I noticed.” he said with a smile. “Anything interesting?”  
“Maybe. Maybe not.” I replied, my tone playful, but my heart beating a bit faster than normal.  
We chatted for quite some time and, as it grew dark outside, I realized I should probably be taking my leave, even though I did not really want to. I’d missed Matt, and yearned to enjoy his company longer.  
“Well… I guess I’ll get going.” I sighed.  
“Oh, F/N, no. Not yet. Stay a little longer. We can order takeout, and it’ll be like the old days.” Matt pleaded.  
What other choice did I have but to agree? Food was ordered, delivered and devoured, washed down with more and more beer as the evening grew later.  
“So you actually opened your own firm with Foggy?” I asked, and Matt nodded after taking a swig of his beer. “How’s that working out for you so far?”  
“We manage. We don’t make a lot of money, but our clients are good people. Honest people.”  
“That’s good. It’s what I always saw you doing.”  
“Laboring away in a dump in Hell’s Kitchen?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“No. Saving worlds. Not the world, as a whole. Little worlds. It’s what you do, for each of your clients. You save their worlds.”  
“That’s quite a charming notion.” he muttered, taking the bottle to his lips again.  
As he drank, a drop of water fell from the bottle’s neck onto his throat and rolled down his skin, disappearing beneath his shirt, the first two buttons of which he had undone a while ago. My eyes followed it thither, and I swallowed hard. Of course, he heard.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
At least emboldened be the number of beers I had consumed, I threw all caution and restraint into the wind.  
“I was wondering if… maybe I could try something?”  
“Try what?”  
“You remember the day you touched my face? To get hints at what I looked like? I would like to do that with you, if I may.”  
“But you know perfectly well what I look like.” he pointed out.  
“It’s the journey I’m interested in, not the destination.”  
“Okay.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Do it. If that’s what you want, go ahead.”  
I was surprised by his ready compliance, but not enough to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. I got up, took the bottle from his hand to place it on the coffee table and straddled his lap. Now it was his turn to swallow audibly.  
“Is this okay?” I asked in a breathy whisper.”  
“Yes.” was his curt, and equally low, reply.  
“Good. Now let me have your tie.”  
I took the silken accessory from his neck and tied it around my head instead.  
“Did you actually just blindfold yourself?”  
“I did indeed. Now, be quiet, please.”  
He made no reply.  
My hands easily landed on his shoulders, and from there, I had no issue finding his face. The 5 o’clock shadow I always found so attractive was rough under my fingertips as they followed his jaw line before wandering up to his temples and across his forehead, down his nose, along his eyebrows and over his cheeks. All the while, the room was heavy with a droning silence. When, finally, I had worked up enough courage, I softly traced his lips, feeling his warm breath escape between them as he sighed. I was tempted to start again, but instead decided to run my hands down his neck, where I could feel his racing pulse.  
“Matt?” I whispered, not wanting to break the spell we seemed to be under.  
“Yes?”  
“Why did you so readily agree to this?”  
“It meant you would have to come closer.” he said, his hands now slowly inching up my thighs.  
“And am I close enough now?”  
“Not by a long shot.”  
That was the invitation I’d been hoping for, so I leaned in and kissed him. His hands suddenly on my back, he pressed me to him, almost desperately, both of us clearly unwilling to separate, until my lungs were burning and I had to pull back. Catching my breath, I remained there with my forehead leaned against his.  
“Close enough?”  
“Still a no, although I quite enjoyed that.”  
“Well…” I mused, beginning to undo more buttons on his shirt. “…I suppose that means we have to resort to more… drastic measures.”  
His fingers flexed on my body, and he took a deep breath.  
“Are you sure? We go down that road, we can’t go back.” he warned, concerned for our friendship.  
But I was determined. I had not gone this far only to turn back and walk away from him now.  
“I am absolutely positive.” I replied firmly.  
“Then get up and follow me. And keep the blindfold on.” he instructed.  
I complied, surprised and excited at the same time. Matt rose as well and took my hand in his, guiding me swiftly but surely through his apartment, yet I was astonished that I did not bump into a single piece of furniture. When we stopped, he grabbed my shoulders and turned us around before moving one hand to the back of my neck and pulling me into another urgent kiss. His other hand went to the first button on my blouse.  
“May I?” he whispered against my lips.  
“Please.” I breathed back.  
He took his time, was slow and careful, yet it couldn’t have taken longer than two minutes until I felt the cool air caress my naked body, catching my breath every time his fingers brushed my skin while he gently undressed me. Then his hands left me, but I still heard the rustling of clothes.  
“Matt?” I asked, unreasonably afraid he might be leaving.  
“I’m here.” he replied, his hand grasping mine, leading it to rest on his shoulder, the other perching on my hip.  
He pulled me closer, into a kiss, and the heat of his body chased away the cold of the room. He wore as much clothing as I did – none – and I felt as if literal sparks were flying between us when he touched me again. I could feel his arousal as plainly as mine now, and dared to move my second hand between us, wrapping my fingers gently around his length, eliciting a deep, long groan from him when he broke the kiss.  
“I’ve been dreaming about something like this, you know…” he murmured while placing soft kisses along my neck, his hands tracing the outlines of my body. “Well… you were not blindfolded in my dream, so that’s an added bonus.”  
“Mmm…” I sighed softly. “So this is a turn-on for you? I’ll make a note of that later.”  
“You do that.” he growled, before he suddenly placed my arms around his neck and scooped me up in his arms.  
“Matt, what…”  
“Shhh… Just making you more comfortable.”  
With that, he took a few steps and then lowered me onto what felt to be a bed. The covers where smooth and chill against my heated skin, making me shiver just a little.  
“Silk?”  
“Yes.” Matt replied, and I felt him moving to hover above me, his weight, - not unpleasantly – pressing me deeper into the mattress. “I can’t bear the feeling of cotton on my skin. Too rough. I’m rather-“  
He stopped short when I drew a finger down his chest, barely making contact at all.  
“Sensitive to touch?” I breathed. “Another thing I will not forget.”  
He growled again and shifted lower on my body, earning a long moan when his lips surrounded my nipple. One of his hands, meanwhile, found its way between my thighs and parted my slick folds, a finger circling the pearl of my need until I squirmed, one hand of my own tangled in his hair. Suddenly, he stopped, and instead pushed a finger into my core, going on to move it agonizingly slow, back and forth, until I almost lost all sense.  
“Matt!” I gasped, pulling his face up to mine for a rough meeting of our lips, and he withdrew his hand from me at the same time, leaving me aching for more. “Quit messing around. No more teasing.” I begged in continuation.  
“Your wish is my command.” he replied and – finally – sank into me.  
From the very start, he set a rapid pace, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I did not want or need time to adjust, I only wanted to feel him move, and move he did.  
It was utter bliss, every stroke hitting all the right spots, bringing us both closer to fulfillment. My fingers pressing into his back. My lips and teeth busy leaving marks on his neck. His movements hard and fast. Merciless. Unspeakably good. He was mine, and at that moment, I almost didn’t care if it turned out to be for just one night.  
Without warning, the coil within me snapped, and I lost all sense of my surroundings aside from Matt as fire coursed through my veins and set my nerves alight. I did not know what words, if any, left my lips in this state. Matt gave a few more thrusts before he, too, succumbed and hid his face in the crook of my neck as his whole body stilled.  
When we had both regained our senses to a certain degree, he rolled over to lie next to me, and I curled into him as he threaded his arm around my shoulders to hold me there.  
“Are you okay?” he asked lowly.  
“Better than okay. Why would I not be?” I returned, my index finger drawing lazy patterns on his chest.  
“It’s just… sometimes I… I feel like there’s the devil in me, and I can’t completely control myself. I know that was rather rough just now.”  
I ripped his tie from my eyes and hoisted myself up on one elbow to look down at his worried frown.  
“Matt.” I said, my voice firm and reassuring. “It was nothing I couldn’t handle. Nothing I didn’t want.”  
His expression was replaced by one of relief and he drew me in for a kiss.  
“Good.” he sighed when our lips parted. “I’d never want to hurt you. Ever. You mean too much.”  
“I do?”  
“Of course. If I dared to, I would even say…”  
“Say what?”  
“Nothing.” He shook his head. “Forget it.”  
“Matt… Matt, I dare you to tell me.”  
He swallowed, then slowly opening his mouth to speak.  
“I love you.”  
I giggled, a new kind of bliss washing over me, and leaned down to kiss his left eyelid.  
“And I…” the right one. “…love…” and his lips. “…you.”  
Good thing I got to find out more than that he did indeed always move with the same kind of ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment and/or head on over to http://catsoftheapocalypse.tumblr.com/ to check in with me there.  
> Requests are open on tumblr.  
> ;)


End file.
